Harry Potter, the Mage of Six Paths
by Lord Kolos
Summary: The Sage of Six Paths dreamed of World Peace and Harry Potter who is his heir to Rinnegan will fulfill it. Rinnegan Powerful Harry. Pairing not yet decided. NOT SLASH.


**DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me. This is purely for entertainment purpose only**

* * *

A long time ago, around 300million years ago, there used to be only a single continent called Pangaea on this earth and everything else was a large water body. Later on, that continent split up to form the continents as we know now.

Long before the ice age and dinosaurs, there used to be a human civilization. It was the first life on Earth. It was for the first time, humans if you can even call them that, were evolved. They were all meta-humans per say. They had something called chakra. They manipulated this energy to produce wonderful or deadly results from relative point of views.

At first they were all barbaric and primitive but then came a legend called as sage of six paths. Nobody, even at that time really knew his name. There was a great overwhelming catastrophe. The details of it were long lost but the sage came out of nowhere and prevented the total annihilation of the life on earth.

May be there were gods or some super powerful aliens who gave the sage his power. He had a doujutsu called Rinnegan that gave him super powerful body, control over energy & matter, control over chakra and partial control over life and death. There was no clear explanation as to the evolution of the sage from a primitive human to a god. But he had it and he introduced the chakra to the humans of his time.

Life at that time was very chaotic. There was so much bloodshed. The sage had a dream to create a world of peace. A world where there are no orphans, no widows, no widowers, no bandits, no murderers and no evil.

So, he travelled the continent and preached his principles to his disciples. He taught them how to mold chakra, politics, science and medicine. Even if some of the fields were vastly under developed when compared to this age, he set the stage for further development. He brought on the **Age of Clans**.

His disciples have separated and formed clans, a group of people learning similar chakra techniques. The clans invented the techniques to develop and evolve their physical bodies with chakra. As time progressed, there came the various doujutsus. Everything was peaceful for a long time, but then came the catastrophe.

They called it the Juubi. May be it was a massive tsunami or a gigantic volcano or a terrific earthquake or a deadly solar flare, whatever it was, it had a vast amount of energy to wipe out the life on earth. The sage, who was looking for the meaning of life, realized that his destiny was to save the mankind and become its savior.

Savior he did become but at the cost of his life. He absorbed the Juubi or sealed the energy of the Juubi in his body and pushed the large mass produced from the body of the Juubi to the space, thus created the Moon. The Sage may have defeated the Juubi but came to the end of his life because of that. He couldn't control the vast energy of Juubi in him forever. The Juubi was always at the risk of breaking free.

So, he used his doujutsu and created 9 beings made of energy from the Juubi's energy. The 9 beings had all the energy from the Juubi but not even a millionth of its destructive nature. The sage created the 9 beings based on the animals at that time. They even had a bit of a sentience to them. The sage was all spent by that time and couldn't go on anymore. The 9 beings were unlashed onto the world.

At the deathbed he called his two sons. The elder had inherited his father's spiritual power and his younger son had inherited his physical power. Had their bloodlines produced children, maybe the world would have seen the legendary Rinnegan once more but alas they had a major fight.

The sage told his dream to both of his children and asked his sons to tell him, how they would accomplish his dream.

The elder son believed in Power. He answered that the strong will prevail and the weak perish. He told his father that he would conquer the world with his power and lead it under a single banner, a government controlling all of the people.

The younger son believed in love. He answered that Love overcomes all problems. He will lead the people with love and unite them through non-violent means.

The sage in his hurry to set the path for peace, before he breathes his last breath made the younger son, Senju his heir without thinking about the consequences of such actions.

The Elder son Uchiha was enraged at the sages decision and declared blood feud on his brother Senju. Thus started the **Era of Clan Wars**. From that day forth the peace created by the sage was shattered and human race was once more plunged into blood and war.

This continued for thousands of years until Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara got together and created the first Ninja village called Konahagakure (The village hidden in the leaves). Thus the Era of Clan wars came to an end and **Jidai Shinobi (Era of the Ninjas)** started. This paved the way for the other villages to be formed in the similar manner. Alliances were forged, clans were brought together and various villages small and big were created.

The human evolution was at its peak by this time. Chakra techniques were classified as Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kinjutsu, Senjutsu and many more. Children were taught how to kill, murder and destroy by their villages. The bigger the monster a human becomes, the bigger a hero he becomes to the village he belongs.

Out of all the villages formed, there came the five great shinobi countries. The Iwagakure, Kirigakure, Konahagakure, Kumogakure and Sunagakure. These are the super powers of their Era.

Of all the wars fought 4 wars were important. The Shinobi World Wars. All the villages, small or big participated directly or indirectly in these wars. The 1st Three wars were brutal. Many lost their lives and many became legends for their kills. During these wars the shinobi became skilled enough to seal the energy of the Bijju into various objects/ persons.

The greed for power had become so great that Jinchuriki, the human sacrifice were created. The Bijju were sealed into newly born babies and were used as trump cards during wars. Then came the 4th Shinobi world war. Uchiha Madara was the instigator. He lost his sanity at some point of his life and thought that he can create the World of Peace through his Eternal Genjutsu.

Madara created a most convoluted plan to achieve an illusionary world peace. Many lives were lost, manipulated, tortured for his plan to succeed. He might have got away with everything but when he tried to recreate Juubi to power source his illusion, everything fell apart.

Many tried to stop him but in the end, the Chosen One of the Toads Prophecy was too late to stop the Juubi from forming. The power of Juubi was terrifying. Never in his dreams did Madara imagine how utterly outclassed he was when facing the Juubi. Even the mutated Rinnegan achieved from his experiments on Senju and Uchiha bloodlines couldn't go against Juubi.

As soon as Juubi formed it decimated whatever the opposition it had. The whole life on Earth was extinguished in a matter of hours. Madara was the first to die. He tried to seal the Juubi into himself but his body was obliterated. Naruto, Tsunade and few others who held Summoning Contracts fled to their summoning realms. They lived their remaining lives depressing about the destruction of life on earth.

After thousand of years the animal realms forgot about the Earth and humans. The sage's dream of peace has come to fruit albeit not in the way he thought. There was nothing left on earth to fight over.

Slowly life was renewed on earth. But it took millions of years for human race to evolve again. Although unlike previous time, the evolution of humans split into two at some point, thus came the Wizards into play.

Instead of chakra which is the combination of Spiritual and Physical component, Magic that is solely the spiritual component had thrived this time.

Magic influenced the evolution of life and brought on so many different species, like Wizards, Dragons, Unicorns, Griffins, Basilisks, Goblins, Vampires, Werewolves and many more.

The magicals and non-magicals coexisted for many years until the **Era of Witch Hunts**. The magical world separated itself from the muggle world and formed a secret society, which has its own governing body. Even though the magical world had separated physically from the muggle world, the scars left by the cruelty of the ignorant masses had a deep profound effect.

Thus started the **Era of Blood Wars**. The ideals like pureblood and mudblood came from this Era. There were two Dark Lords noticeable of all in the history of magical world. One was Grindelwald and the other Lord Voldemort. Both were great philosophers in their youth but were corrupted in their quest to fulfill their dreams and by the greed for power.

Grindelwald preached the ideals of Greater Good and wanted to create a society where Wizards are the top and muggles at the bottom of the hierarchy. Albus Dumbledore who was once a lover of Grindelwald supported and made plans for such a quest to succeed but later on backed off. The death of his loving sister Ariana was a strong motivation.

Albus Dumbledore became a legend after his defeat of Grindelwald, thus bringing a stop to the First Wizard war.

The Dark Lord Voldemort did not wage a war on the global scale. He was solely concentrated on Britain but he made it up with his cruelty and massive dark magics.

Shrouded in secrecy Lord Voldemort took on Ministry of Magic and was winning. He main opposition was Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore created a secret group called Order of Phoenix to combat the Death Eaters of Voldemort.

The war was at full swing; Voldemort was winning through extensive usage of killings, blackmails, mind-control, and terror. Then there came a prophesy that a child will be born with a power to defeat the dark lord.

A death eater was able to hear only a part of it and went to his master to report it. Voldemort stopped all his plans of take over and started searching for the child that will be his conqueror.

After few months Lily Potter and James Potter had a baby boy and named him Harry James Potter. Shorly after that Frank Longbottom and Alice Longbottom had a boy who was named Neville Longbottom.

These two kids were believed to be the potential prophecy children and Dumbledore sent them into hiding. The Death Eater who had informed the Dark Lord of the prophecy was Severus Snape. He had been deeply in love with his childhood friend Lily Evans now Lily Potter.

Repenting for his folly and with the fear that Dark Lord will kill his love, he defected to Dumbledore and became a spy for the Light side. Dumbledore who is a strong believer of second chances took necessary safety precautions and accepted Severus Snape into his Order of Phoenix.

Snape couldn't fully trust Dumbledore to protect Lily, so he asked Dark Lord for a boon, to spare Lily Potter. Dark Lord feeling generous granted the boon. Thus creating a binding magical vow without the flashy lights.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were good friends. When James Potter, Lily Potter and their son went into hiding, they used a powerful magic called Feledius Charm. It hid a location so well that only the secret keeper can reveal it. No form of mind-control like compulsion charms, Imperius can reveal the secret. Even the legendary veritaserum cant' reveal it. Only the secret keeper has to give it willingly.

Unfortunately for the Potters, they made Peter Pettigrew their secret keeper and made everyone believe that Sirius Black was the secret keeper for security reasons. Peter was a death eater and he immediately revealed to his master the location of the Potters hiding place.

On the Halloween night of 1980, Dark Lord broke through the wards of the Godric's Hollow and murdered James Potter. When he went to murder the prophecy child, he faced Lily Potter.

Lily Potter begged to spare her child's life and take her life instead. For three times she begged the Dark Lord to spare her child and take her's as an alternative. Voldemort rejected her twice because of his promise to Snape but lost his patience the third time and killed her. Thus sealing a magical deal, her life for sparing her child's. Voldemort too bent on blood lust and blinded by the taste of victory didn't register the change in the magic and tried to kill Harry Potter.

The death curse Avada Kedavra backfired on him and destroyed his body. Voldemort was fortunate enough to take safeguards to achieve immortality or else our story would have ended here. He became a wraith and fled from the scene.

A wise man once said, "When you really want something, all this universe conspires to help you achieve it". The Sage of the long forgotten Era really wanted peace, may be the deities watching the earth felt like giving the humans another chance.

In the burning inferno of the house Harry Potter laid alone in his curb with a very sad look on is face. His eyes flashed grey with purple rings for a few seconds and went back to bright green.


End file.
